Froggy
by Pokere
Summary: A frog moves to Namimori when Tsuna was younger and turns his life upside down. Fran always wanted to be a superhero. Tsuna just wants to know why the kid was wearing an apple hat.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna stared down in horror at the young kid Nana was entrusting him with. The tiny teal haired kid blinked up at him. "Why is your hair so fluffy? Do birds use it as a nest?" The kid asked.

"N-no!" Tsuna said, voice verging on a shriek. Nana smiled.

"It's nice to know you're already getting along. His grandmother is a dear and all alone. She can't look after such a rambunctious boy all of the time. Just look after Fran for a hour while I finish my shopping." Nana chirped. Tsuna strangled his panicked squeak as the door closed and he was left alone.

The day had been going so normal. He didn't have school, his bullies didn't show up, and mama wanted to greet the new neighbors.

They had moved all the way from France and it was neighborly she said. They probably were so nervous she said.

Then the grandma had mentioned her rambunctious grandson and Nana had smiled and now he had to look after a kid and oh dear god. He had no clue what to do with kids! He hadn't seen an anime for this!

Was a kid supposed to look so creepily emotionless?! That couldn't be normal at all!

And why was the kid wearing an apple hat?!

* * *

Fran was profoundly annoyed.

He had been out and about in the woods when the crazy lady who said she was his grandma snagged him. Then she shoved a French to Japanese language book in his hands and a month later, he learned about airplanes.

He also learned he didn't like airplanes that much.

The airplane didn't like him that much either.

Everything got a bit fuzzy after that. Probably because he ended up passing out on an airplane. Now they were apparently living in a completely different house in a different town. Joy.

And just when he was about to wander off, another weird lady showed up. Fran had ignored him until she agreed to watch him. And now there was this weird boy with hair like a bird nest.

Definitely not as cool as his hat.

Fran shrugged and walked off. Bird's nest boy was boring. Probably wouldn't even notice he was gone.

* * *

The boy was gone!

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieked, running out of the open door. His foot caught on the threshold and he shrieked again, tumbling down. Tsuna winced, looking up in time to see Fran disappear around the street corner.

Tsuna stumbled up and ran after him, focusing on his steps so he wouldn't trip on his shoe laces.

He skidded around the corner looking for the apple hat or that strange teal hair.

He couldn't find him. Fran seemed to have completely disappeared. The street was clear. Oh he was so screwed, he had no idea where that kid would go, what kind of things did younger kids do?

Mama would never forgive him if Fran was hurt or missing.

Something niggled in the back of his mind and he started walking again, ducking into an alley. As soon as he came out into the next road, he turned right. It was just a guess but it felt right.

Tsuna wove through the streets, not even realizing he hadn't tripped yet. He kept ducking through alleys and jogging down streets.

Tsuna checked his watch and fought back his panic. He had forty minutes left to find Fran and get him safely home before Mama got back. Finally he came out and looked around.

It was the bridge. He normally avoided this place because the bullies hung out near here.

That niggling feeling told him that Fran was here. But he couldn't see the kid anywhere.

He had been wrong.

Tsuna slumped, turning. Maybe he could ask a shopkeeper or see if Fran went home. He didn't have any other ideas. Then he heard a splashing noise.

Tsuna turned, nearly sprinting to the edge. Down at the bank, he saw a distinctive apple hat. Fran was sitting by the river, splashing around in the water. Tsuna sighed in relief. "Fran!" He yelled.

Fran glanced up towards him. "Oh Fluffy, you found me." He remarked, standing up. "Or were you looking for the bird that nests in your hair?" Tsuna blushed.

"You get back up here now!" Tsuna yelled, trying to sound authoritative. Fran shrugged, taking a step forward. And then his foot slipped.

It was like he was watching in slow motion. Tsuna watched in shock as Fran tumbled back in the water, and bobbed up farther away. He was getting pulled by the current, Tsuna thought numbly. Then his mind kicked back on.

Tsuna dove down the hill, half running and half tumbling to the bottom. He threw himself in the water, dog paddling desperately after Fran.

His arms wrapped around Fran and Tsuna dragged the kid to shore, slumping on the bank. "You know- I'm actually a terrible swimmer." Tsuna said, resisting the urge to giggle hysterically. Now he just had to prevent any further wandering.

"Why'd you do that?" Fran asked montonely. Tsuna looked at him in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I? You could have been hurt." Tsuna said. The thought of Fran being hurt just felt wrong.

"It's happened before. I've floated out to sea and came back. Takes forever. Grandma doesn't even notice." Fran said. Tsuna let his face go blank.

"Let's just get home." He said, half pleading. Tsuna kept one hand on Fran at all times as he dragged Fran by home. Fran, for his part, just went limp and let himself be dragged along.

Tsuna froze as he saw a distinctive group of people ahead. He knew those boys. They liked to lie in wait and steal his lunch. Or just rip his homework to shreds, taunting him that it was always wrong.

Fran wriggled and Tsuna absently nudged him to his feet, still numb with terror. Any minute now and they would see him.

He didn't see Fran's eyes narrow or hear the tiny, almost monotonous scoff.

What he did see was one of the boys jerking back, screaming and slapping at the air. It seemed to spread contagiously, the other boys soon screaming as well. Tsuna fought the urge to cry in relief as he ushered Fran away as a figure jumped down from a rooftop.

He wasn't going to question the miracle at all. For once, luck didn't seem to be against him.

Noise disturbances were not tolerated in Namimori.

* * *

Tsuna rummaged through his closet, yanking out a t-shirt and shorts. "Get changed!" He said. Fran nudged the clothes and shrugged.

Tsuna's legs wobbled and he barely reacted when he tripped down the stairs. He was starving. A bit of mama's cooking would perk him right up. Tsuna slouched his way over to the fridge and looked inside.

His ears perked as he heard the front door open and he spun around. Fran already had one foot out the door. "Hie! Um." Tsuna groped blindly in the fridge. "Do you want some dango?" He asked, glancing down at the plastic container. Fran looked back at him.

Tsuna's shirt was a few sizes too big for him and drawled the young boy, making him look tiny. Tsuna was unnerved to see that Fran still had his fruit hat and it was perfectly dry.

"Sure." Fran said, lured by the promise of sweets. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as Fran settled himself at the table, accepting the container of dango. He had discovered Fran's weakness.

Mama came home to a thoroughly distracted Fran. "Good job Tsuna! Why are you soaking wet?" Tsuna shuffled nervously.

"I took a shower?" He said weakly.

"You'll catch a cold! Get dressed while I take Fran back to his Grandma." Nana said, setting the groceries down at the table. Tsuna took his time getting dressed, happy to be back in dry clothing.

"Ah Tsu-" Tsuna ran back to his mother. He twitched his fingers, looking at Nana with big eyes.

"Mama! Teach me how to cook!" Tsuna said. He needed some way of distracting Fran! Nana nodded happily.

Her boy was growing up!

* * *

 _Omake 1_

"Fran for the love of god, please stop trying to poke Hibari! Why do I even have to explain this?!"

" _Herbivore_."

"Hie!"

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**

 **This is a story playing with if a certain Frog had moved to Namimori at a young age. Tsuna's a very anxious babysitter who wishes Fran wasn't quite so adventurous. Or creepily monotone.**

 **Please Favorite/Follow/ or Review! I love seeing them and it helps me write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

His apparent success during the first babysitting appointment (Fran wasn't dead or on the other side of Japan) seemed to have volunteered him for any other times afterward.

Or at least on the days Fran hasn't vanished off into the great unknown. Does that kid ever spend any time at his actual house anymore?

Tsuna fought back the urge to sob as he pulled Fran off a tree and set him safely on the ground.

Fran for his part just seemed vaguely disgruntled by his new watchdog. He spent a good part of the week staring at Tsuna like Tsuna was some sort of fascinating oddity being dissected.

Tsuna had cried because the creepy kid from out of a horror game was finally showing some emotion!

He was so proud.

He had quickly stopped crying when Fran had taken the opportunity to wander off again.

Nana had called the kid adventurous. Tsuna was convinced Fran just wanted to ruin his life and sanity.

Today's fruit hat was a pineapple for some strange reason and Fran had just shrugged when Tsuna had asked about it. "It wards off fairies." He had said vaguely, with that creepy look in his eyes.

Tsuna had resolved to never question the hats again. His already brittle sanity couldn't take much more.

"Come on Fran, I'll give you pudding when we get home." He silently thanked every god he knew that he had set up the sweet stash. Fran shrugged but followed him anyway.

"Fine fluffy boy." Fran said.

Tsuna felt happiness bubble up in his chest. Fran was listening! The day was nice! This was shaping up to be one of his best weekends ever.

Of course Fate heard that and decided it was time to torture him again.

Tsuna felt his bubbles of happiness pop when he turned the corner. Standing there were two of the bullies. Taro and Genji loved to torment him even more than the others did.

Taro caught sight of him and his smile twisted into a cruel smirk. Genji followed his gaze and smiled as well.

Tsuna took a step back, nearly tripping over Fran who grumbled at the sudden movement. He wouldn't get far, Taro and Genji were practically the stars of the track team. They'd run no good him down in seconds.

"Dame Tsuna thinks he can walk along our street eh?" Taro drawled, stepping closer. Tsuna cringed back, wanting to turn invisible.

"How rude of him. I suppose he needs to learn his lesson again." Genji said, close behind.

"S-sorry." Tsuna said, trembling. Any second now, one or both were gonna lunge and he would end up with lots of painful bruises. They'd punch him around until they got bored or Hibari showed up.

It wasn't like he could run. They'd catch him and would be even worse. Then everyone would call him a coward.

"Hey fluffy boy, I thought you said we were going home." His heart jumped into his throat as Fran shuffled around him. He had temporarily forgotten the young boy. (Easy to do, the creepy child was like a ghost).

"Oh? Does Dame-Tsuna have a little brother?" Genji said. "Let's teach them both a lesson."

"Agreed." Taro said. Tsuna jerked forward.

"Don't hurt Fran!" He yelled. Taro glanced back at him and Tsuna meeped.

"What are you gonna do about it? You're too dame to even throw a punch." Taro said. Tsuna stiffened but set his feet.

It was fine to beat him up but not to go after Fran! The kid may be creepy, emotionless, vaguely terrifying, and monotonous but he wasn't going to let him get hurt!

"You're rude." Tsuna started, twitching back.

Fran had stepped closer to Genji, looking up at him. No fear, no anger, just as mildly confused as if a dog had tried to convert them to religion. "Come on Tsuna, you said there would be pudding at home."

Fran stepped around Genji.

"How dare you, you little freak!" Genji snapped, rearing back to punch Fran. Tsuna yelped, throwing himself past Taro to intercept.

Fran glanced up at Genji.

Tsuna threw himself between the two, closing his eyes in anticipation for the hit. A hit that never came.

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked up. Genji had frozen, face twisted with horror. "Get it away! Get it away!" He shrieked, tumbling backwards, away from Tsuna and Fran.

A scream from behind them and Tsuna turned. Taro was staring off into empty air, clearly terrified.

"What's happening?" Tsuna said. Did Hibari finally figure out camouflage and the apocalypse day was upon them?

Somebody tugged on his sleeve and he looked down to see Fran. " I used my superpower on them. Can we go get pudding now?"

At this moment in time, Tsuna's brain blue screened. "Sure." He said numbly, heading down the street. Fran followed along, pineapple hat still snug and secure. Completely calm.

They had almost reached his house when Tsuna finally rebooted. "Hie! What do you mean superpower?" Tsuna said, spinning around. Fran looked up.

"I got this cool power to make like-" Fran waved. "Illusions appear. So it's like I'm a superhero."

Tsuna stared down.

Fran was apparently a superhero.

Would he become even harder to find?

Tsuna took a slow deep shuddering breath, resisting the urge to scream because he had a feeling that if he started, he would never stop.

"Okay, super powers. Makes sense." No it didn't.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna spun, his mood lifting immediately. Kyoko was there, with Hana, both clutching bags.

"Kyoko! Hi!" Tsuna said. Hana rolled her eyes but Kyoko smiled. Reflexively, he glanced back and saw Fran peering at them.

"Why are you so sparkly?" Fran said. Tsuna spluttered.

"Fran! Be nice." Tsuna said. Fran squinted up at him. Oh yeah. That was Fran's version of being nice.

"Oh? Is this cute boy part of your family, Tsuna?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna looked at her. He looked back at Fran.

More specifically, he looked at the semi feral wolf child who gazed upon the world as if nothing truly matters and everything annoyed him.

Maybe Kyoko thought that was cute?

"No, I just babysit him." Tsuna said. Kyoko grinned and Fran let out a tiny huff of dismay, tugging at Tsuna's sleeve.

"Pudding." Fran hissed.

"Come on Kyoko, we need to get the groceries home, no point in wasting time on monkeys." Hana said. Tsuna quailed slightly underneath her gaze.

"Ah, you're right Hana. Have a nice day, Tsuna!" Kyoko said.

"I could give the creepy girl a nightmare if you want." Fran offered, sounding completely nonchalant. Tsuna spluttered, trying to come up with a good definition for how much he should not do that.

"Why are you calling her creepy?" Tsuna finally gets out. He resisted the urge to face palm at his effort. Congrats Tsuna, you've successfully impressed on the kid that terrifying illusions are not for everyone.

Fran shrugged. "I like monkey hater too." He said.

"I- let's just get home." Tsuna said, tone nearly pleading. Home, where it was nice and safe and he could deal with Fran apparently having superpowers.

"Herbivores."

It was official. Someone out there hated him and wanted to see him suffer.

Tsuna spun quickly, arm swinging around to nudge Fran behind him. Fran was probably safe, Hibari didn't attack kids, but Hibari was looking focused. Murderously focused.

"Hibari!"

Hibari took a slow step forward. "Can one of you explain why those two track herbivores suddenly became public nuisances." Hibari said. Tsuna shivered as Hibari's tonfas seemed to suddenly materialize in the prefect's hands.

"I'm really sorry but we didn't do anything!" Tsuna said, automatically looking for an exit. Fran tried to push past him but Tsuna pressed him back.

"Under suspicion for breaking the law and causing public disturbance." Hibari took another step forward, tonfas gleaming in the light. "I'll bite you to death."

Something twitched in his head and Tsuna threw himself backwards, shoving Fran to the side.

Hibari landed neatly, tonfa smashing into the ground. Tsuna screeched, rolling away from the next hit.

Then Hibari tripped.

Tsuna scrambled up, eyes glancing down. There, wrapped around Hibari's ankle was a piece of rope. Grown seamlessly out of the concrete.

He grabbed Fran, hauling the boy up into his arms and sprinted the entire way home.

(Fran didn't even seem to care, he just remarked how the feral fairy was so annoying and happily went on eating his chocolate pudding).

Tsuna was a mixture of terrified and calm that Fran disappeared for the next week, having wandered off into the nearby forest. Because Hibari never forgives and never forgot.

* * *

Fran flopped back on the tree branch, adding a wide brim to his kiwi hat for the sun. Very comfortable.

A tree branch rustled in the distance and Fran yawned, flipping over onto his stomach.

What a strange feral fairy following him. Maybe he should try pelting them with sticks again. That worked for the kids that usually tried to follow him into the forest.

(Said kids were usually either investigating the 'haunted forest' or attempting to harass him. It never worked out well.)

The loud fluffy boy had outlasted his stick collection. But then he jumped down and said boo and they ran into a tree and fell over. Fran was still unsure why they would do something like that.

Meh.

Fran jumped down from the tree, stuck his hands in his pockets, and headed for the river. Maybe he'd find a frog again. Fluffy boy had screamed really loud when they found a frog in their bed.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't being bullied. He was very unsure how to react.

Apparently Taro and Genji got around. Most of his bullies were giving him a wide berth. Tsuna felt like screaming because on one hand, no more bullies! On the other, apparently people thought he had super secret mind powers.

(A few years later, Tsuna remembered thinking this and laughed so hard, he started crying).

He had seen Taro on the street once afterward. As soon as Taro saw him, the boy had turned around and sprinted away as if the hounds of the underworld were nipping at their heels.

And apparently Hibari knew everything.

As soon as Fran wandered up and was wrestled onto the couch and placated with a sweet dumpling, there was a knock on the door.

Tsuna started towards it, then jerked backwards as the door flew open, bouncing off the wall. Hibari had no patience for his poor abused door.

He sent up a silent thanks that Nana had left on her grocery trip and wasn't around.

"Herbivores, what did you do." Hibari demanded. Tsuna fumbled, glancing back at Fran. The kid didn't even glance up from their sweet. "I'll bite you both to death for vandalizing Namimori."

"NO!" Tsuna hissed. "You are going to sit down and we are gonna talk about this like rational adults instead of you jumping to maul us right off the bat."

The burst of confidence disappeared and Tsuna blinked. Oh crap. He had just mouthed off to the demon of Namimori.

He was going to be more extinct then the dinosaurs.

His internal panicking was interrupted by scraping. Hibari finished dragging a chair over from the table and dropped into it with a flourish. How could he make just sitting in a chair look ominous? Tsuna wanted to know. That just didn't seem fair.

"You have five minutes before I run out of patience herbivore." Hibari said. Tsuna took a slow swallow.

He spilled everything. From the weird bullies from his and Fran's first outing together to what happened to Hibari. Hibari watched him with the calculating gaze of a predator deciding whether it wanted to go for the throat or the kneecaps.

It didn't help Fran started switching between fruit hats in the background.

Apparently Fran was mesmerized by the 'feral fairy playing human being' enough that the kid didn't wander off when the sweets ran out.

Tsuna took a deep breath, cutting off his semi hysterical babble. He wasn't dead yet? Was that good or not? Because Hibari got creative sometimes.

(Nobody at Namimori was going to forget the flagpole incident. Nobody.)

Finally Hibari nodded and stood.

Tsuna froze as Hibari walked right past him before spinning around. Hibari just picked up Fran by his shirt collar and started walking out the door.

Tsuna bolted after them, grabbing onto the back of Hibari's jacket. "You better have a good reason for that." Hibari said, an edge of steel in his tone.

"You can't just kidnap Fran." Tsuna said, voice jumping up a few octaves.

For a second, Tsuna was pretty sure he was going to die. In some horribly painful way.

But Fran was just a kid and at this point, Tsuna was so scared, he passed through the depths of hysteria into a numb sort of panic. It was sort of calming in a strange, possibly concerning way.

"Come along then herbivore." Hibari said. A challenge. Tsuna took a deep breath.

"Fine then."

Coming along meant walking across town and climbing up to a rooftop overlooking a semi crowded street. Hibari dropped Fran unceremoniously onto the roof. He ignored the young kid's semi bored glare.

Tsuna dully noted at Fran had settled on an apple hat.

"Attack that herbivore." Hibari said pointing down at the street. Tsuna looked down. Poor guy looked unfamiliar.

A tiny scoff from Fran and the man tripped over what seemed like thin air.

Tsuna glanced back. Fran looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there. And Hibari, Hibari looked vaguely pleased.

Like a medieval torturer discovering a new creative torturing machine.

Now how was he supposed to impress upon Fran that you couldn't just attack people with illusions?!

Tsuna was nursing a few bruises (and possibly a concussion) an hour later. Hibari and Fran seemed to have settled into an agreement, mostly to torture poor passerby. Hibari pointed out the target, Fran would conjure something.

Tsuna jerk when the totally not peaceful silence was broken not by predictable screams, but by a Disciplinary Committee member climbing onto the roof.

The Committee member looked around, zeroing in on Hibari. "Leader, your actions have become to create a public disturbance."

"So?" Hibari said slowly. Fran turned, head half cocked in curiosity. Or boredom, Tsuna couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"I'm sure you would rather not deal with another stampede incident again." The Disciplinary member tried. Hibari briefly looked considering before nodding, and Tsuna let out a breath he had been holding.

He was pretty sure he had been about to see somebody get murdered.

Instead of standing up and walking away like a sane person, Hibari rolled off the rooftop.

Tsuna jerked with a quiet hie. And then the screaming started.

The Disciplinary member sighed. "I'm Kusakabe, second in command of the Disciplinary Committee."

"I hope I won't see you enough to remember it." Tsuna said fervently.

"The feral fairy thing has a human friend? How clever of it." Fran said, pseudo cheerful.

Tsuna spent the next week trailing after Hibari as he kidnapped Fran and set increasingly difficult tasks for the kid. At this point, numb terror was his new near constant state.

At least the Disciplinary Committee was nice enough when they weren't enforcing Hibari's rules. Kusakabe gave him a few tips on tracking down Fran when he wandered off. Never worked but still.

Tsuna nearly broke when he realized his new found familiarity with the Committee was reinforcing his new reputation as some sort of voodoo witch guy who sent demons after people he didn't like.

Instead he quietly sobbed into his pillow for a few minutes. Fran patted his head.

* * *

He should have expected this.

"SAWADA! YOU SEEM LIKE AN EXTREME GUY! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei said. Tsuna blinked, doing a double take. He had seen Ryohei before, usually when they were jogging.

He hadn't expected such… Enthusiasm.

Fran peered around him. "I don't think he's sane. Fluffy boy, he might be rabid. We should run." Fran said in a stage whisper.

"He's not rabid. He is Kyoko's brother." Tsuna said. Fran looked up at him dully.

"The sparkly girl?" He said, sounding dubious. Tsuna resisted the urge to smack his head into the wall valiantly.

"Be nice Fran. And um, no Ryohei, I'd rather not." Tsuna said.

"I WON'T STOP TILL YOU JOIN SAWADA!" Ryohei cheered.

Tsuna picked up Fran and quickly speed walked away. Nope, he did not want any more crazy people to deal with. Nope.

When did his life get so weird? Tsuna despaired internally as he tried to overrule Hibari that no Ryohei did not have rabies, stop trying to convince Fran to attack.

At this point, ducking the tonfas was becoming second nature.

(Tsuna found out what 'not giving up' meant when at 5:00am the next day, he was woken up by Ryohei yelling outside his house. He rolled over and stuffed his head underneath a pillow. He had come too far to give up his sleep.)

* * *

 **Finally got this chapter down! Next one should have Reborn. I hope you guys enjoy, please Review, Favorite and/or Follow!**


End file.
